Inconvenient Transmutation (Lemon)
by ParodyFictions
Summary: Winry tries to get close to Ed and Al by learning alchemy in secret, but what happens when the transmutation goes wrong and she ends up with something completely new to her? *Contains themes such as Futanari, and many more to come* Also please send requests with any ideas you might like to see in the future chapters. And if you have time, please review, it's greatly appreciated.
1. Inconvenient Transmutation

Without Ed's and Al's knowledge, Winry practiced alchemy on regular basis due to feeling isolated from the two brothers. Her goal was to become a good enough alchemist so that perhaps Ed and Al would let her in on what they do when they're out on their journey leaving Winry behind. She practiced all kinds of techniques and learnt about all the different types of transmutation circles. She would work on getting better at her expertise of Auto-Mail while at night, she would read books on alchemy following in the brother's footsteps. Winry decided that she would only tell Ed and Al about her alchemy practice once she's skilled enough to impress them. Countless times, the brothers visited, but Winry mentioned no word of her little secret.

One day, she thought that it was time to try a more advanced transmutation technique. Though not as advanced as the infamous human transmutation, Winry tried to create a artificial human limb. An arm to be exact. If she succeeded, she would have something to impress Edward and Alphonse with, however in alchemy, things don't always go as planned.

Once the sun set, Winry made her way near the hill where the brothers used to live and drew the transmutation circle needed for her attempt at creating an artificial arm. She stepped inside of it and placed the required ingredients in the center making sure the quantities were correct. Once the circle and ingredients were prepared, she got down on her knees and placed her hands on the outlines of the circle triggering a reaction. The sudden flash of energy pushed Winry away as the ingredients started to decompose. Confused and in slight panic, Winry tried to stand up and move back, but she stumbled over a nearby rock and fell flat on her stomach.

The transmutation reaction faded and everything was over. Feeling relived, Winry tried to turn around to check if the transmutation ended successfully, but as she tried to rotate her body she felt a unfamiliar feeling between her legs. She gasped feeling the strange object rub against the floor and quickly rolled over backing away to a close by boulder and helped herself up to lean against it. "What is this strange feeling?" She wondered. She placed her hand on her crotch as if to check if the strange object is still there and upon touch, she sighed as if to give off a hint of pleasure. Still confused, Winry looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, or looking for her and slowly pulled down her trousers.

Her eyes opened in awe the moment she saw the strange bulge under her panties. Feeling hesitant to touch it, she took a deep breath and placed her index finger on what looked like the tip. "Aaaa~" The strange yet pleasant feeling sent warm vibrations through her body as she lifted her finger off the tip. Unable to wait any longer, she pulled down her panties. "Whaaat?!" Covering her mouth with one hand while unsure what to do with the other, Winry felt a burning sensation in her chest when she noticed that the transmutation circle was empty and what looked like her usual genitals, now turned into what looked like a penis.

"Did my transmutation go wrong? D-did I do this?" she wondered. With her mind completely blank and without any idea what to do, Winry pulled up her panties and trousers, covered up any evidence of recent attempts of transmutations and ran back home.

"I can't let anybody know about this! Especially not Ed and Al" She thought, running down the long hill and back to her house.


	2. Restless Night

Once Winry arrived at her front door she entered the house and locked the door behind her quietly without causing any unnecessary noise. She checked all the rooms on the bottom floor to make sure that Pinako was asleep and made her way upstairs to her room. Still in shock of what happened, Winry locked her door and sat down on the floor leaning against it as if to make sure that nobody will get in.

"What am I going to do now?" She wondered.

"Stupid Ed and Al making me want to learn alchemy! It's their fault! I can't wait for them to come back so I can give them a good thrashing!"

Not too long after, Winry realized that she can't seek help from anybody and on top of that, she can't beat the life out of Ed and Al because if she told them about what happened, she'd melt into a puddle of sweat and evaporate into the sky from embarrassment.

"What will Ed think? Would he help me? Is it even possible to revert this? W...wait... I can't show him this! Maybe I can lie and tell him it's my newest Auto-Mail invention~ Human like genitals! No! That's stupid! And besides, if I said that, then he'd just tell me to remove it like any other Auto-Mail... Ugh... What do I do~?"

The recent events and intense studying finally caught up to Winry causing her to feel extremely tired. She got up off the floor, took off her top, following by the bra which once undone caused her breasts to slighty bounce into place. Feeling somewhat hesitant, she pulled down her trousers and seeing the bulge lightly push forth her panties made her feel hot again. She quickly pulled them down making her penis spring up and down causing a pleasurable sensation near the tip and immediately grabbed the nearest pair of pajama bottoms putting them on without a second glance at her crotch. She grabbed the nearby shirt and put her arms through the slots then buttoned it up from bottom to top, leaving the last 3 top buttons undone to let off some heat. Her cleavage was clearly visible and slightly covered in sweat drops.

As tired as Winry was, hours had passed, but her penis wouldn't let her rest. Countless times was she woken up by the sudden stiffening of her cock making it throb and give off an intensely pleasurable sensation with the slightest touch of her bed sheets. Too confused, she endured and waited for it to soften again so she could try and finally fall asleep. Though after a long time, Winry finally managed to drift off and rest, even if for a while.


	3. The Bathroom

After the long and restless night, Winry was woken up by Pinako who began calling her down for breakfast. Still sleepy, Winry, although taking a long time, managed to get herself up and on her feet. The first thing she did was open her pajama bottoms and check to see if anything had changed. Her penis was in a soft state facing down as if to suggest disappointment. Winry frowned and let out a long sigh. Seeing as she didn't shower last night, she decided to go for one before breakfast.

She picked up some clothes off the side, and held them close to her waist to cover the clearly visible bulge sticking through her pajama bottoms. Suddenly a strange noise came from behind her, startled with her hand on her chest, Winry turned around to realize it's only Den, the dog.

"Phew, you scared me" she said.

"Woof!" Den replied, wagging his tail.

Relieved, Winry entered the bathroom and began taking off her clothes. First the top, upon removing it, she noticed her nipples were slightly stiff. Then the bottom. She bent forward a little and pulled her bottoms down, with her legs so close together, her ballsack ended up isolated behind her legs and penis in front. She turned her head to the side and looking in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Is this what it feels like for Ed?" She wondered.

"No! Why am I thinking about this?! Stupid Ed!"

She turned on the shower and stepped into the pouring stream of water completely soaking her body. First, she collected all of her hair and brought it together forward then covered it in shampoo. The water hitting off the top of her head helped the shampoo spread around her scalp and pour down her body, covering her back, chest, legs and parts of her penis. Noticing shampoo around her crotch, she realized.

"Aaa~, How do I even clean this thing?!"

She brought her hand down near the upper part of the penis.

"Maybe I just hold it steadily and polish it from bottom to top, like I do with my Auto-Mail parts?"

Winry poured some soap on her palm and grasped her cock gripping it well between her fingers. Letting out a small sigh, she began to move her hand up at first, but when she started to pull down, the foreskin on her penis began to move further back and uncovered the whole of the head. Surprised at first, she touched the tip with her second hand and felt a slight sensation, just like before.

"Should I be doing this?" She wondered.

"I don't know what this feeling is, but I bet Edward has to go through this every time he showers, so I have to endure if I want to impress him! Maybe this feeling is a rebound caused by the transmutation?"

Holding on to her now hard cock, she began to move her hand up and down with the aim of cleaning it, but with every stroke, her cock sent a warm pleasurable feeling through her whole body, making it hard to stop. She began stroking faster and faster slowing down and squeezing near the head, until she felt her cock throbbing as if something were to come out.

"N-no this is wrong!" Finding it hard to resist, she pulled away from her cock and stepped back to sit down on a stool for a while. After taking a few deep breaths and calming down, her cock went back to a flaccid state again and she turned off the shower. Realizing she spent quite a bit of time in the bathroom, she quickly dried herself up, fixed her hair, put on some clothes and went down to eat breakfast.


	4. Breakfast with Pinako

Winry made her way down to the living room where Pinako was sitting at a table and eating her breakfast. The food smelt good and doubled Winry's appetite in an instant.

"Aaahh~ It smells good!" she remarked.

"Eat before it gets cold" Pinako replied.

Winry sat on the other end of the table to Pinako, tucked in and began to eat. While eating, she would sometimes drift off and stir her food with the fork in her hand. Pinako started to wonder to herself whether something was wrong or not, but she remained silent for the time being. Every time Winry drifted off into space, she would think about Ed and his reaction to finding out she transmuted herself a penis.

"Would he hate me?" She wondered. "Or maybe he would teach me how to use it..."

Startled by the thought, she jumped up and hit her waist of the edge of the table. The feeling of pain was soon overpowered by the immediate feeling of pleasure very familiar to her. Winry picked up her fork and purposely dropped it on the floor so that she could look under the table without suspicion.

Seeing her cock stiff once again, cause her to jump in surprise and hit her head off the table.

"You're clumsy today, aren't you?" Said Pinako.

"Sorry, it's just that I found that old screw I was looking for all this time... haha..." Winry replied.

Unable to move away from the table due to obvious reasons, Winry sat back up and continued with her food. Each drastic move caused the tip of her penis to rub against the top of the table forcing her to stay in the same position hoping that soon her cock would soften again.

"You look awfully stiff Winry." Said Pinako.

Shuck by the strange comment from Pinako, Winry replied "S-stiff?, what do you mean stiff? haha...?"

"Are you done with the food?" Pinako asked.

"Y-yeah..." said Winry.

Pinako left her seat and collected both hers and Winry's plate then headed off to the kitchen. Relieved, Winry saw this as a possible window of escape and immediately ran out of the room to the workshop. Locking the door behind her, she sat on the workbench and turned her head to her crotch.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Is this my punishment for trying a more advanced transmutation technique?"

Feeling lost, Winry began to wish Ed was with her to help out.

Everyday proved to be more difficult and keeping control over her cock became almost impossible. Winry started feeling hot at random times, and her cock would send warm vibrations around her body making thoughts of Ed being with her occur more often.

"Ed, please help me, please teach me how to use this thing." She whispered to herself, breathing deeply in and out.


	5. Workshop Fun

Unable to control herself anymore, Winry placed her hand on her crotch and started to rub and squeeze hoping to satisfy her urges. She pressed down on her testicles with one hand while rubbing the tip of the cock with the other through the trousers. The tingling sensation made her drool all down her neck and over the t-shirt. Finding it impossible to resist at this point, she lifted her hand off her balls releasing pressure and covered her mouth with her now free hand. She slipped her other hand down her trousers and moved her panties to the side allowing her cock to spring up and free itself. She spread her index and middle finger placing her cock in between the space, then began to move her hand up and down, squeezing the head of the penis every time she reached the top. Her lust only built up more, the longer she continued to play with her cock. Completely out of her head, she took off her trousers along with her panties, threw them into the corner and grasped her throbbing meat rod with her whole hand, then began to pump up and down at a much faster rate. Bending forward forced her drool to land on the tip of her cock and smearing the whole shaft every time her hand arrived at the summit.

Suddenly, she let go of her cock and quickly removed her top, throwing it on top of the rest of her clothes. Not even a moment of thought and already she was back to working her pulsating, pleasure hungry piece of meat. With each stroke, she released a slight moan as if she was about to reach her limit. Her eyes rolled back, unable to think straight, she couldn't help, but think of Ed while exploring her new self. She fell to her knees, with her cock still grasped and pumping, she backed herself up against the wall, bent her legs up revealing her tiny butt-hole and let out a quiet whimper. Days worth of cum collected in her ballsack spurted out at full speed splashing across Winry's face, dripping from her cheek down to her chin and landing on her sweat covered breasts.

Exhausted and out breath, Winry closed her mouth to swallow saliva and realized that some of the white substance landed in her mouth causing her to swallow a tiny quantity.

"Why is it so sweet? Wait, what if it's dangerous? I shouldn't have swallowed any!" She wondered.

Feeling relieved and at last satisfied, Winry didn't bother questioning the white substance any further and just accepted it for the time being. Not too long later, she fell asleep.


	6. Old Customers

It seemed that some time had passed when Winry finally woke up. Completely naked and still covered in the unfamiliar to her white substance, she helped herself up and stood against her workbench leaning on it as if to recover from deep sleep. A strange smell was lingering in the room. It made her think of prawns or perhaps fish. A moment later, she realized the smell was coming from her, or to be more specific, the white substance covering her face and chest. Feeling really embarrassed, and without any towels or tissues around, she was forced to use her Auto-Mail polishing cloth to wipe it off. After cleaning herself up, she put on her clothes and placed the cum-stained cloth in her trouser pocket. Upon leaving the workshop, Winry heard Pinako call her from the front yard.

"We'll be having a pair of old customers visiting us soon." She said.

"Pair of old customers?" Winry wondered.

A though came to mind, "Wait, you mean Ed and Al?!" she asked.

Pinako let out a "Hmph" confirming Winry's question. The last time the pair of Elric brothers visited Resembool was around a month ago. Seeing as they haven't seen each other in quite some time, the thought of seeing Ed and Al again brightened up Winry's day. She spent the rest of it cleaning the house and preparing for their arrival.

The next day, due to recent events, Winry had no trouble getting sleep so she woke up early. Predicting that the only reason the brothers are coming is because Edward's arm is most likely shattered to bits again, she headed down to the workshop and began working on a new replica of the arm. In attempt to make it lighter, but at the same time more durable, Winry spent most of her day putting all her effort and heart into the Auto-Mail. The sun began eventually began to set and the new Auto-Mail piece Winry so hard worked on was completed. Feeling satisfied, she decided to sit back for a while and admire her new work.

Not long later, the sounds of barking from outside alerted her and Pinako. Curious, they went out to check what was up and noticed Ed, with his Auto-Mail arm completely shattered as Winry predicted, and still short as ever, and Al who could be seen much more clearly, most likely due to the size of his metal armor body. Though still far in distance, the two pairs noticed one another and sent a wave both ways. Once Edward and Al were in clear distance, Winry pulled out a wrench from her tool belt and hurled it at Ed. With no time to dodge, the wrench hit Edward in the side of his head and knocked him down to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing breaking my Auto-Mail like that you idiot?!" She screamed.

Lifted back up with Al's help, Edward shouted back "It's not like I can help the fact that everybody always seems to aim for the wrong arm!"

Winry sent him a scary glare sending chills down his spine.

"...Sorry..." He mumbled looking away from her.

Winry let out a deep sigh and headed back inside.

"I'll prepare some milk, maybe you'll finally grow after drinking it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Who are you calling a pea-sized runt?!" Ed shouted back.

Everybody followed her inside the house, telling Ed and Al to wait in the dining room, Winry and Pinako went into the kitchen to prepare a welcome meal.


	7. Sexual Tension

After their delicious meal, Al followed Pinako to the kitchen to help out and catch up after not seeing one another in some time. Winry took Edward into the workshop so that she could start working on fitting his new Auto-Mail into place immediately. She locked the door behind him and instructed him to sit down on the chair next to the workbench. Her brand new creation was placed on a stand in the center of the workbench, illuminated by the sunlight. Surprised, Edward wondered if Winry made this specifically for him in precaution. She put on her white gloves and grabbed the newly made Auto-Mail piece explaining the changes within it. Inserting the arm into the slot, she told Edward to get ready for the process of connecting the nerves. The most painful part of replacing Auto-Mail. Having to get herself into a sturdy position so that she wouldn't slip and cause Ed any pain, she sat on his left thigh. Turning Ed's body slightly to the side, she pressed the arm into the slot and locked it in place. Next, she took out her wrench and locked it in with the screw on the shoulder, having to move forward slightly, she slid forward up Edward's thigh, rubbing her penis across his leg. Although accidental, she felt the tingling feeling come back and tried to innocently move around on his thigh again without causing suspicion.

"Um... Winry? What are you doing?" Sensing the unusual behavior, He asked.

"Wha..?! N-nothing! I was just..." Panicked and in desperation to change the subject, she turned the screw on his Auto-Mail shoulder connecting his nerves together.

A sudden strike of pain was sent across Edward's whole body causing him to twitch and cry out in pain.

"I told you a hundred times to warn me before you do that dammit!" He shouted.

"Yeah, whatever..." Winry replied rolling her eyes, slightly nervous.

There was a moment of silence when Winry began polishing Edward's new arm. Being in the workshop with Ed, just the two of them alone made her remember the time she spent here before. Just thinking about that time made her chest burn up again. Unexpectedly. Edward came out with a sudden remark.

"Say, Winry... Could you move that tool in your belt? It feels awkward on my leg..."

"Tool?... What to..." Confused, she checked down below and noticed her penis was stiffened.

Embarrassed, she quickly got off his leg and began to step back bending her legs forward and placing her hands over her crotch. Unsure what to do, she stood in front of Ed hoping that something will come to mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Blushing and slightly sweating from her forehead, her words began to break up.

"I-it's nothing... Really... Haha..." Though she found it embarrassing, for some strange reason her lust was building up and she began to think that it'd be OK to show Ed what happened.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a suspicious face. "You're not pregnant like Mrs Gracia are you?!"

Winry got mad all of a sudden and began to flail her arms around while shouting at Ed. "No! You idiot! How could you even think of that?!"

What she didn't realize was the fact that the moment she began to wave her arms in frustration, she uncovered her crotch. Ed's face turned pale. Stunned by the view, he sat back holding onto the arm supports. Winry's penis was sticking through her trousers, when looked at closely, it was possible to see it pulsating from the built up lust. There was a wet patch spreading wider and wider on the trousers where the tip of her penis was located.

"No! Ed! That's..." Her face completely red and covered in sweat, Winry tried to explain, but she was lost for words.

Also speechless, Edward remained seated trying to think of what to do. The pair remained in their positions with tension in the air contemplating the current situation.


	8. Winry's First Move

"Ed..." Winry began to slowly approach him with her hands on her breasts.

The gap between the two was too small for Ed to get up and escape. Finally within hands reach, Winry looked down on him with hungry eyes and blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

Ignoring what's right and wrong, she followed her instinct and quickly pulled out her throbbing cock. Ed's eyes widened and his mouth opened in awe. He quickly tried to stand up, but Winry pushed him back down to the chair.

"What are you...Guh!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Winry shoved her cock into his mouth silencing him.

Immediately noticing that Ed hadn't swallowed his saliva, Winry's penis was covered in the warm liquid. She grabbed his head with both of her hands and held it in place as she slowly pushed her cock in and out of his mouth. The amazing feeling sent shivers down her spine making it hard to stop. It seemed that after a while, Ed stopped resisting as well. She pulled her cock out of his mouth and brought herself down to kiss him.

"I'm sorry Ed, please, I can't hold it anymore, please help me." She begged.

Remaining silent, Ed pushed her back and placed the cock in his mouth again. This time, he worked on making Winry feel good. As she pushed deep into his throat, he tried to keep his tongue outside making it easier for the cock to slide in and out. Licking around the head and sucking every time she pulled out, Winry felt like she was in heaven. Never before she felt such a pleasurable feeling. Suddenly stopping, Ed took off his glove and placed his non Auto-Mail hand on Winry's saliva covered cock. He gave her a passionate gaze as if to say "I love you" and began to pull her foreskin back and forth while cupping her balls with his Auto-mail hand.

"Ahh~ Ed... Ed... This feels good." Winry sighed out with a smile on her face.

In return, giving a slight smirk, Ed placed her cock back in his mouth as he grabbed the lower part of her legs forcing her to fall back, and down to the floor. Now on top of her, he began to forcefully suck up and down as hard as he could forcing Winry's cock deep down his throat.

"N-no! Not so hard" Winry spoke out in a very lusty tone.

Ed pulled back and began to kiss Winry's inner thighs teasing her pulsating cock. He lifted her t-shirt and placed his hands on her sweat covered breasts gently massaging them, pinching her nipples and pressing them in. Winry began to let out quiet groans as if to command Edward to suck her cock again. He made his way back near her balls, and began to lick up her shaft, but stopping before the head to tease her even more.

"Please, the head... Don't tease it" She begged.

Completely ignoring her, he continued to tease her until her cock started to throb more than usual. Almost at her limit, Winry forced her way into Edward's mouth, sat up and held his head in place as she began to thrust deep into his throat. Her heart rate increased the closer she was to releasing her juices.

Reaching the climax, her cock fired cum down his throat making him cough and choke. "Forgive me Ed!"

In an instant, Winry let go of his head and he immediately pulled back with cum and saliva dripping from his chin. He climbed further up and sat on her lap. With the now flaccid cock facing her and resting on her pubic area, Ed smiled as he brought his face closer to Winry's and kissed her smearing the cum over her lips.

"Now it's my turn." He said.


	9. Edward's Revenge

Ed and Winry began to kiss passionately. Their lips were locked together and mouths open. They exchanged tongues. Ed placed his hands on Winry's shoulders and began to caress her arms from top to bottom. He felt that Winry's breath began to tremble. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her closer to him and started to bite the left side of her neck. At first, she twitched and the intimidating behavior from Ed made her feel overpowered, but not too long after, she accepted it and began to enjoy it. She placed her left arm on his back and the right on his crotch. Still kissing, she gently scratched his back as she commenced to rub his cock through his trousers. Ed let out a small sigh when Winry touched his cock for the first time, but after a while it stiffened and it seemed like he couldn't hold out any longer.

He pulled back from Winry, stood up and removed his trousers, followed by his boxers. His cock sprung up in front of her face leaving her speechless. Instantly noticing that Ed's cock was much larger than hers, Winry wondered how it would taste. Without needing Edward's command, she instantly devoured his whole cock at once, not even leaving a centimeter out of her mouth. Startled by the sudden charge, Ed let out a slight groan as if to say "You're being too rough." But then, Just like Winry did, he grabbed the back of her head with his non Auto-Mail hand, feeling her silky soft hair escape through the gaps between his fingers, he forced her head all the way down making his cock reach the deepest depths of her throat and held it there.

After a few seconds, Winry began to lose her breath and started choking. She placed her hands on Ed's thighs and tried to pull back, but Ed's hand kept her in place. He held her for a few more seconds and finally released pressure allowing her to pull away and catch her breath. With tears rolling down her cheeks and drool dripping from her chin, she opened her eyes and the sight of Ed's cock made her heart skip a beat in awe. Pre-cum and drool dripping from the head, the strong manly smell flowing through her nostrils... Hardly any time had passed since she came, and already her cock was getting stiff again.

She tried to bring her hands down to her cock, but Ed stopped and pulled her down to the floor, laying her down on her back. With her arms behind her back, he lifted her legs up and spread them open revealing her tiny pink asshole.

"No touching." He said with a smirk on his face.

He placed his index finger inside of Winry's mouth to dampen it and then inserted it into her ass. The sudden insertion came sharp making Winry close her legs in an instant. Ed pulled his finger out and placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs open again and holding them in place this time.

"N-no wait!" Winry screamed.

Ignoring the screams, Ed placed the head of his cock on the entrance of Winry's asshole. She tried to close her legs again, but Ed kept them in place. And then without a second though, he penetrated the entrance sending Winry into a cry of pain. The warm rod of meat kept traveling in and out of her tiny hole. The longer he continued to thrust in and out, the further his cock would go. With each thrust, Winry let out a quiet whimper, noticing that it was painful, he locked hands with her to make her feel safe. He brought himself down closer to Winry and placing his wet and warm tongue on her pubic area, he dragged it across her body, all the way to her lips. He kissed her and moved his head to the side, biting the opposite side of her neck this time.

Nonetheless the comforting, Winry still found it hard to tolerate the pain and letting go of Ed, she placed her hands on his back sending down two large claw marks making Ed shiver in pain.

"Equivalent exchange, huh?" Winry remarked with a slight grin on her face despite the pain.

Ed smiled in return and began to thrust harder than before. Winry closed her eyes, patiently took the pain and awaited his climax. Not long after, Ed started to grit his teeth as he felt his cock throb sending extremely powerful tingling sensations down his body. He arched his back as he went to thrust once last time. The load of cum gushed out of his cock into Winry's asshole, completely flooding it. The sudden feeling made her hole tighten, wrapping Edward's cock into a trap. He held his position in place for a while longer before finally pulling out. When he sat back and looked at Winry's ass, he noticed that the hole was considerably larger. It seemed that he stretched it to twice its original size. Unsure what to think, he tried to look the other way not to attract any suspicion.

"Ouch... That was painful..." Noticing Ed, blatantly looking away she said. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all! Haha..."

She sat up, although confused, she smiled and hugged him.

"So, do you think there's a way to get rid of this thing through alchemy? There has to be a way to reverse it right?" She asked with a worried look.

Ed smiled back. "Sure! We'll find a way"

The couple sat against the wall for a while and rested.


	10. Afterword

Hey guys, Seeing as I have a handful of followers and some favourites, I'll take it you enjoyed this story so I thought I'll use this space to ask if any of you have any particular requests. If you do, feel free to message me and I'll see if I can write someone up when I have time. And also, to my followers and "fans" Thanks! 


End file.
